


Jimmy Kimmel Told Me To Do It

by That_Hippie_Chick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: Peter was watching YouTube one day and got a great idea, and then it snowballed until eventually he ended up on the place where it all began, Jimmy Kimmel's Show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just something I quickly threw together. Based off of the Jimmy Kimmel April Fool's video where he had people tell others "I didn't do anything to the coffee."  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wycH0bhEhk

Peter gleamed as Tony sipped his coffee and Peter is never a morning bird, "I totally didn't do anything with your coffee." Coffee flew out of Tony's mouth as he tried to get it out of his mouth, because who knows what Peter could have done to it?

Squirming under the piercing gaze from Tony, Peter prayed for safety. "Peter you better not have you little as... cakehole. What did you do?!" He prodded for answers in an aggravated manner.

With a bat of his eyes, Peter promised, "I didn't do anything." Tony lunged for the teenager, because no one messes with his morning cup of joe.

A squelch came from Peter when he realized Tony was going to attack him, "Jimmy Kimmel told me to do it!" Tony said some unsavory things as he went to get a new cup.

"You are in so much trouble."

"But I didn't lie. I honestly did nothing." Tony continued to stare him down as he drank his new cup of definitely untouched coffee, and Peter gleamed back innocently. If Peter wasn't stronger than him and have a terrifying aunt Tony would be having sweet revenge right about now, but Tony will just have to do with visualizing it. Luckily, Tony's imagination is very wild and vivid.


	2. Back and Forth

Peter knows Tony was angry or at least seething especially after he uploaded the footage and Jimmy Kimmel aired it on his show and maybe it was a little cruel because it wasn't even April Fools. Then again Tony deserved it.

It was some weekend that Peter had stayed over. On several occasions, Tony has discussed how hard it is to try and wake Peter up and how he also often talks about Peter's untasteful choice of music. Finally fed up with kid who always misses breakfast and tries to mess with Tony's playlist, Tony formulated a plan. At ungodly hours Tony got a whole bunch of people to wake up Peter. Bright lights, dancers, and loud music. Tony jumped onto Peter's bed and jumped up and down when all the music started. A groan was elicited from Peter and he pressed his hands against his ears. "Wakey, wakey sunshine!" And Tony, for one of the rare occasions in his life, danced to the music over Peter as he tried to go back to sleep.

Fruitless at trying to go back to sleep, Peter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and groaned, "Who are you? The devil?"

Tony just shrugged, "Close enough, but at least you finally woke up."

"About ten hours too early."

"Nuh uh, no more sleeping into noon bug boy." The music lowered, so they didn't have to yell over it. To Peter's relief to, because it was too loud. After Tony felt he had thoroughly got his point across he let Peter go back to sleep. From that night on though, Peter couldn't help but jump every time his senses picked up a whisper at night. If Tony was going to mess with his sleep then Peter would mess with Tony's only source of energy. Just a harmless little prank.

A harmless little prank that blew up on the internet. Jimmy Kimmel had actually aired it, because it is Tony Stark.

Jimmy sat at his desk and announced the next part of the show, "And for a special treat tonight, a video has recently surfaced of someone taping Tony Stark in the 'I Didn't Do Anything to the Coffee' YouTube challenge that we did for April Fool's day. It may not be April Fool's day, but we can make an exception. The videoer is unknown, but obviously knows Mr. Stark well."

Everyone laughed as the camera work got jostled as Tony lunged for the young cameraman., there were a couple other snickers and such. Online the comments exploded.

"you little as... cakehole" XD Tony Stark trying to clean up his language

who filmed dis? I DIDN'T KNOW TONY HAD A KID #illegimate child

so paranoid, what could the kid even do?

If someone did this to me they would be dead. No one messes with my coffeeee

WILL THERE BE MORE LIKE THIS?

 

"Okay, so everyone has been thinking that I'm Mr. Stark's son, and I guess you could say that so I decided to tell 'my dad' how much I love him." Peter snickered.

On the couch, Tony sat fidgeting with something. Slowly and quietly as possible with his spider stealth abilities Peter came up behind Tony, and then yelled, "I LOVE YOU MR. STARK!" The piece from Tony's hand flew up as he fumbled, and Tony himself jumped up. He clutched his heart as he turned around.

"Jesus kid, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"If you do you can send all your medical bills to Jimmy Kimmel."

Tony Stark eyes darkened, "I swear kid..."

"I honestly do." Something shifted in Tony as he realized that this wasn't just for a laugh.

"I would love if you would stop trying to give me a heart attack." _I love you too kid_ was buried deep somewhere underneath it all, but it went unsaid. Peter laughed and he had to clutch his gut. The footage cut off.

 

Peter's door creaked open, and someone had to stifle a snicker. Tony and the rest of the Avengers loomed over the sleeping teenager. As always a small puddle formed outside of his mouth and his limbs stuck out at random. A silent countdown started and at zero gallons of freezing cold water was dumped on the unexpecting spider. Suddenly awake, Peter jumped up several feet. His eyes widened in shock. He grappled to get his bearings, and then he saw the culprits, "Not cool guys!"

"Oh, it is very cool. I made sure of it Mr. Parker." Tony smirked as Peter shivered in bed.

"Is this pay back?"

"Yes."

"You do realize you started this."

"Stop acting like such a child."

"You better not upload this."

"Only if I could, but you got this thing called a secret identity."

"It's a lifesaver," Steve not being a jerk had gone to get Peter a towel, "but it still isn't fair."

Clint smirked, "I actually found your little prank hilarious Peter, but do you think that was very nice?" Peter stuck his tongue out and wrapped the blanket around himself tightly. There would be revenge, sweet revenge.


	3. Sweet Revenge?

Peter grinned and he was obviously recording, "F**k you Jimmy Kimmel," came out as Tony's first response.

"Aw, come on. How did you even know?"


	4. And On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

It is a week before Christmas, and Tony needs to get back at the little Spider. Maybe not _needs_ but wants. Peter is a great kid, but he has his weaknesses. He is way to humble and never likes to receive stuff from Tony. _We’ll change that._

“Hey Jimmy Kimmel, I gave my intern a terrible early present for Christmas,” he paused and then added, “twelve days in a row.”

 

Peter grumbles about the increased crime rates towards the holidays, and about all the scrooges who think it is okay to still from toy shops, “It’s just not alright Mr. Stark. They shouldn’t be stealing presents from the kids, the _kids_. I don’t feel too bad from the banks when they are robbed from. It’s wrong, but I don’t feel as sorry for the bank as I feel for the innocent kids.”

Tony looked up from his phone, which is totally not recording, “On the matter of Christmas gifts, I got you something kid.”

“You really didn’t need to…”

Tony went on ignoring him, “I know it is a little early,” He pointed to the bag under the tree, “It’s right there.”

Peter huffed and figured he would just make Mr. Stark happy. Peter picked it up and showed it to his mentor, “This one?” The front was covered in frolicking reindeer.

“Yeah, open it up…” A grin plastered itself across his face, and he couldn’t help but sound amused as he watched Peter.

“Wait, am I going to be confettied or something?”

“Your complete lack of trust in me is disappointing.” He just couldn’t wait to see Peter’s face; it would just be absolutely delightful. Is that bad of him to say? He just never had it in him before, but with Peter now he learned to love teasing. Peter pulled out the Stark Phone box, and his eyes went super wide, “Yeah check that out. Not even on the market yet, and it’s everything proof so you can actually use it without having to look through the web the broken screen makes.” Peter slid the box top open, and found it to be empty.

Peter turns towards him, disappointedly? He sounds like he almost like he expected it. “So this was a prank?”

“Fine, I did actually get you something.”

“Please, Mr. Stark you don’t have to get me anything.”

“At least I didn’t give you a half eaten sandwich or old food.”

Peter perked up, “I actually would eat that. I’m kinda hungry now.”

“Please shut up.”

 

The montage started up. With the tune of “The Twelve Days of Christmas” playing in the background, and pictures of Peter and the surprise or sometimes there was a clip.

_On the first day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me an empty Stark Phone box._

_On the second day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me two pink Spider-Man shirt._

A sour face clouded Peter’s features as he pulled out the pink Spider-Man shirt, “This is a joke.”

_On the third day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me three partially eaten pickles._

              To Tony’s disgust Peter went on and ate them.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me four confetti bombs in my face._

              Each and every time he was surprised.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me five Avengers action figures._

              Peter played with the Avengers. Apparently he has a beef with Thor because he knocked him down and then mumbled, “Who’s the kid now?”

_On the sixth day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me six rock hard cookies._

              Peter just shrugged and tried to eat them. He insisted that they tasted good, but he just couldn’t bite down on one without chipping his tooth.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me seven snowballs down my shirt._

              In this photo he cowered over as Tony dumped the large snowballs into his shirt. Snowballs the size of the head of snowmen.

_On the eight day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me eight Iron Man blankets to apologize for yesterday._

              Tony had sneakily caught a shot of Peter curled up on the couch with the blankets around him. His figure slowly rose and fell in his sleep.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me a fully decorated apartment._

              May had sent Tony a photo of Peter gasping as he stared at the winter wonderland that his apartment now was. His mouth dropped to almost the ground.

_On the tenth day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me ten reindeer._

              Peter pet all the reindeer that now resided in his living room, which was still in the same state it was yesterday.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me a ride on Santa’s sleigh till 11 PM._

              This may have been one of the most fun. He had actually built a sled that could be pulled by the reindeer, but he just couldn’t figure out how to make the reindeer to fly. Peter set in the sled and the snow fell down, and all the other Avengers wished they could be there.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my favorite Avenger gave to me twelve Avengers dressed as elves._

              The Avengers woke him up that morning to tell him that Santa Claus had come, and then he went on to mumble that they are lying. Until he realized, _it’s Christmas morning! And there is going to be a lot of food for dinner._

 

Admittedly, you can’t sing it, but Tony felt proud of himself. Peter had just given in and accepted his fate. The last couple may not sound bad, but Tony made sure they were super embarrassing. The landlord wasn’t too happy about the reindeer in their apartment.

 

“Why Tony, why?”

“Because Jimmy Kimmel told me to do it.”

“You know you’re not my favorite Avenger, right?” An audible gasp came from behind the camera.

“How dare you!”

 

Jimmy Kimmel chuckled as the video faded away, and then turned to the audience, “There you have it. The face behind the camera, and Tony Stark getting pay back.”


	5. Hey Jimmy Kimmel, Happy April Fools'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtube.com/watch?v=2HfXUtfvRNY

“Hey, uh Mr. Stark I was trying to do the dishes…” Peter leads Tony to the kitchen. It is all perfectly innocent.

“You didn’t have to do that Peter.”

“I just thought that maybe I should contribute, but anyways your sink is acting up. Water isn’t coming out.”

A snort comes from Tony, “That’s impossible,” Tony reaches for the sink, “it’s Stark Tech…” the sink hose sprays Tony as he turns the sink on, and Peter burst out giggling.

He quickly shuts the sink off, “God da***t Peter, why do you think that is funny?” Peter helplessly catches his breathe as he continues to laugh his head off.

“Oh, you think that is funny,” Tony grabs the hose and pulls it out to spray Peter.

Peter throws his hands up and apologizes between his breathless laughter, “Sorry, sorry,” he snorts, “Jimmy Kimmel told me to do it!”


	6. Hey Jimmel Kimmel, I Told My Kids I Ate All Their Halloween Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you seen the Jessie and Ultimate Spider-Man crossover? It’s horrible, don’t watch it, but it is so horrible you have to watch it.

Peter looked exhausted. Drained. Probably thanks to Halloween night and maybe if Tony has not been waiting so long to pull this one he would have felt sympathetic. Ever since that little brat did that whole coffee stunt he has been just waiting to pull this one on him.

“Hey, um I sorry kid, but I saw you trick or treat basket and couldn’t help myself and I ate all your Halloween candy.”

“F*** off.”

Tony’s eyebrow immediately quirked up, _Peter Parker with an attitude_ , “Excuse me.”

“I gave all my Halloween candy to some kids. After some costumed bozos decided that Halloween is the night to go and do ‘tricks’. You know what happened before that?!” steam rolls out of Peter’s ears as he fumes, “My suit fell out at school and now everyone is asking me where I got my costume. Why are secret identities so hard?”

“Geez.”

“Halloween is literally the worst. With my luck Doc Ock is going to form a new Sinister Six of something.”

Tony found what he was looking for and pulled the basket out, “I was going to give it to you after messing around with you, but you deserve it. Remind me never to become a teenage vigilante.”

Peter looked up, a little cooler after his vent, “I’m sorry, I just went full rant, but… sometimes it is just too much…”

Tony sighed, _This boy_ , “It’s okay, and Pete, if you ever need to get something out I’m always here.”

Peter’s fingers ran over the candies picking one out, “Thanks Mr. Stark, and by the way,” Tony looked up at Peter, “I don’t think you can reverse aging so you don’t need to worry about becoming a teenage vigilante.”

Tony looked aghast, “I retract everything I said. Give me the candy.” Peter smirked, his phone now recording.

“Jokes on you Mr. Stark, I found your stash and ate all your Halloween candy.”

“Tell me you’re lying!”

“The Reese’s were my favorite.”

Tony growls, “If you are about to say what I think you are going to say, you are dead to me.”

“Jimmy Kimmel told me to do it.” Peter grinned, and Tony knew that Peter would be dead to him for at least the next week even after he found his candy stash completely untouched except for a couple Reese’s wrappers.


	7. Update

I'm working on the final chapter the interview between Jimmy Kimmel, Tony Stark, and Peter Parker. What would you like to see?


	8. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a little rough, so please tell me how you like it down in the COMMENTS. I really like comments, thank you!
> 
> Did you know there is also a Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel movie with Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, and Spidey?! There is even a Stan Lee Cameo. It is about an hour long.

“Look what mess you got us into now, Peter. Jimmy Kimmel wants _us_ , me and one very mischievous intern, Peter Parker, to come onto his show.”

“We’ve already been on it, but now we are just making a live appearance.”

“Oh, and then you are going to get all that media attention that you don’t want and people are going to start to put two and two together. Peter’s face pales as Tony continues, and he is right.”

“Sh-“

“Uh, uh”

“Skittles, I didn’t think about that.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“But couldn’t we just go it would be suspicious if we didn’t, and you’ll answer everything and say I’m a little camera shy.”

“A few minutes expand in silence as Tony mulls over the idea, “Sure, why not kid?”

 

 _This is such a stupid idea, and then they are going to find out that I’m Spider-Man and then S.H.I.E.L.D will be after me and my villains will know where I live…_ “Can you shut your thinking up?!” Peter glances up at Tony, “Thank you!” His voice comes out exasperated, “And kid, you are not going to die.”

 

Their cue comes on as they hear Jimmy start to talk, “Here with us today is the Tony Stark and his child that came out from nowhere, Peter Parker.” The crowd cheers as the door opens and the two appear. Peter is dressed in a nice outfit, nothing compared to Tony’s suit, but nothing less nice. Jimmy gives Tony a curt shake and then turns to Peter while Tony waves to the crowd with his theatrics. Peter awkwardly gives Jimmy a hug, and then paces to the couch changing his direction several times, unsure of which approach to take. Tony patted the seat by him and Peter quickly sat down, and once he is seated Jimmy greets them, “Welcome. Thank you for coming.” He then sat at his desk.

“Obviously you don’t need any introduction Mr. Stark, but Peter how old are you and what grade are you in?”

“I just turned sixteen and I’m in my junior year of high school.”

“What kind of response were you expecting when you posted this video, and what even made you want to do this?”

Peter glances over at Tony and then sighed, “Well, um… I’ve been interning with Mr. Stark for a while and he plays pranks on me all the time, so I just thought it was time to get him back. I wasn’t really expecting much to happen.”

“That’s what happens when you post something with my face on it.”

“And you weren’t at all worried that that he would pull his Iron Man gauntlets on you?”

Peter grinned now, “Nah, he likes me too much.”

Tony grumbles, “Little brat.”

“Plus, I honestly wasn’t,” _because I’m stronger than him_ , “the only things I was worried about was if it was geriatric abuse.” The crowd roared.

“Woahhohohoho, hold on a minute there I’m not that old.”

“So would you consider him a fatherly figure or your old man?”

“Well I just can’t believe that I get to hang out with _the_ Tony Stark.”

“But would you say he is a father?”

“I guess in some ways,” Peter’s head ducks away when he notices Tony’s gaze, “but I have an aunt who I live with.”

“And is there any concern that Peter may become a target with you being Iron Man?”

“Sure I am worried, but he is friends with the Avengers and I assure you that Peter can take care of himself.”

“I don’t think I would be a very good target, would I?” He turns to look Mr. Stark looking at him for the answer.

“Of course not. Someone would go after my fiancé, although I do not advise it. That is the same for Peter.”

“Would you say that you have become emotionally attached to Peter?”

“I have learned to tolerate him, but he is a good kid. I enjoy having him around, a nice refreshing part of my day compared to being with all these superheroes and board members and investors. Despite what he says he is a bright kid. There’s some things that he has come up with that quite amazing.”

“Well Peter, coming from Tony Stark that sound like quite a compliment.”

“He likes to do that a lot.”

“Have you ever heard me compliment bird brain?”

Peter shot his finger up in a matter of fact movement, “Yeah, you once told him what a nice as…” Tony slapped his hand over his mouth and tsked him.

“We shall never talk of that again.”

“Is this feud ever going to end.”

Peter pointed at Tony, “Well he started it.”

“So this is never going to end.”

“Yeah pretty much.”

“Okay I got few more questions that I want you to both answer for each other. What is the other’s biggest secret?”

A quick “Peter Parker once…” _Oh dear goodness, what is he going to say? What is he going to say?_ Tony can see the dramatic pause working its magic, “had a full flown make out session with this girl and then he got walked in on… by all of the Avengers.” Peter’s cheeks turned a bright rogue, “He thinks he can keep secrets, but he can’t.”

“You know what’s funny?” Tony turned towards Peter, “One time this girl asked me what’s my deal, because she thought I was acting all secretive and stuff. So I told her, ‘Do you want to know my secret?’” Peter turned towards Tony and rubbed his hands on his pants, “’I’m Spider-Man’ We had a good laugh about it. I can’t even make it up the rope in school.”

Interesting that you bring that up, have you heard the theories about you being Spider-Man? Peter’s eyes roved over to Mr. Stark. Dead silence. _Great job._

“Honestly no, but that is absolutely insane. I am just some kid from Queens.”

“Do you at least know Spider-Man? Obviously you know all the other Avengers, and Spider-Man appears to be close to them.”

Tony nodded, “Spider-Man is promising and has been useful in several missions. Just not quite in the big leagues yet. Pete likes Spider-Man, right Pete.”

“I have met him once or twice. He is a really cool guy. Yeah.”

“Do you know who it is under the mask?”

“Moving on.”

“You actually just got a little bit nervous, didn’t you.”

“I did. I’m really stressed right now. My hands are so sweaty.”

“Okay, I have to ask. We are getting totally sidetracked, but that’s okay. How did you get reindeer in the apartment?”

“I’m Tony Stark.”

Peter hisses from the side, “May was _not_ happy about that.”

“To be fair they were sent back after a couple hours and then I got them again to pull the sleigh.”

“Which was completely unnecessary.”

Tony ignores him and explains to the host, “He doesn’t like getting gifts.”

“Not even Christmas gifts?”

“Well, I never _needed_ a sleigh ride, or confetti bombed four times in one day.”

“But you could so why wouldn’t you?”

“It’s unnecessary.”’

“Just like it is unnecessary to try and spray me with a hose.”

“I only did it because Jimmy Kimmel told me to.”

“Soon enough you’re going to jump in front of bus and then give me the excuse, ‘Jimmy Kimmel told me to do it’,” he then turns, “As you see it has become a problem. He just blames everything on you.”

“Well, if I learned anything I should just do whatever Jimmy Kimmel tells me to, because it has worked out beautifully so far.”

“Has it really?”

“Yes,” Peter crosses his arms and tosses his head back, “yes it has.”

“Okay, well then answer me this, what do you two do in your free time?”

 “I don’t have free time, I’m Iron Man, an Avenger, and the namesake of a company. Peter?”

“I’m on the decathlon team, and I uh… intern for Mr. Stark,” _Great make it sound like I do nothing all the time. Oh yeah, and I protect Queens._

“Of course you be a busy man Mr. Stark, so how do you make time for Mr. Parker.”

“Oh, I ensure you Mr. Parker is a busy boy.”

“Like doing what?”

“Goes to all those parties, has all those girls,” Tony winks as he drawls out his words, and Peter shakes and buries his head in his hands, “but seriously he likes to volunteer a lot.” _Volunteering, what a way to put it!_

“So the hero thing kind of rubbed off on him.”

Tony cocks his head to the side, and grimaces, “Not many people consider me a hero, and Peter Parker has been a hero long before I came around.” Peter grinned at Tony, and then quickly got swept up into the interview.

“Here is the last question of the night. What is your favorite thing about each other?”

“Peter’s always been down to Earth, and he doesn’t let it get to his head too much. If I were in his position I would be blabbing all about it. Probably why I told the world I was Iron Man. He’s a good kid and he doesn’t ask for notice or thanks for it. He just does it because it is the right things to do.” When he realizes it is his turn, Peter looks up from his lap.

“Mr. Stark is an icon, and an Avenger. He has a really lavish life and all, but he’s gone through a lot. I hate to think that he is silently suffering, and I wish that he would just tell us sometimes. Yet he still puts up with me. He is a hero. I don’t care what others think. Plus, he is really generous.” Tony smirks and looks away, because, no, he isn’t tearing up, his eyes are just acting up.

“Well, we hope we see more from you two soon.”

Tony quickly brushes away the water pooling underneath his eyes, and claps his hands as he stands, “Boy, do I hope not!”


	9. The Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the comments I cooked this up.

Behind stage, Jimmy Kimmel suggest to them to call a truce, and why wouldn’t they because they always do what Jimmy Kimmel says.

 

A billionaire and twiggy teenager sit on an end of the bed in front of a tripod and they start their final video, “Today we are calling a truce. We are a team, and some even call us a family despite the lack of blood or familial bonds between us.”

Peter wrings his hand, “We started this a while ago and we have gone through the holidays and seasons finding every way to get back at each other. It is jovial fun, but it feels as if we are holding a grudge against each other.”

Coffee steamed from the cup clasped between Tony’s hands, “We never intended to get notice, and it was my young intern who placed the video on the internet. So I kinda blame him.”

“To finish this up, we would like to make it clear that, despite the rumors, Tony Stark is not my biological father.”

“And Peter is not a charity case despite his rough background.”

Off script, Peter turns to Tony, “And Mr. Stark, I’m sor-“ Peter had pulled a water balloon from behind his back and squeezed it above of Tony’s head. It bursted soaking the top half of Tony and even spraying a little bit of Peter. Peter went into hyper verbal mode “I’m totally not sorry, and the feud will never end. I’m sorry Jimmy, but this is the one thing I can’t do!” Peter had to make his way away from Tony before he got caught.

When Tony knew he had lost the teenage boy, he got closer into the screen, “Oh, the game is on now.”


	10. Comment Section

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highly demanded comment section.

 

#JimmyKimmelToldMeToDoItFeud #WeNeedAShorterNameForThis #StarkParkerFeud #That’sBetter #I’veNeverHashtaggedBefore #HopeYouGetTheIdea #TonyisaDad #PeterisTonyStark’sSon #StarkerFamily #IllegitimateFamily #Geniuses

 **@birdbrain** THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR

 **@birdbrain** intervention time

 **@rainbowsparklesunicorney** those two are so cute together, imma gonna need a paternity test before they say they aren’t related

 **@i’mjusttoflash** THIS CAN’T BE TRUE! THERE IS NO WAY PARKER KNOWS TONY STARK!

 **@dragons8r** Jimmy muss be proud of dem

 **@brantycatty** that kid is on my decathalon team

 **@righteous_man** I’m happy that Tony is enjoying himself, and the kid is nice.

 **@V2marsonum** that kid is obviously just in it for the attention, and he is a total charity case

 **@sheerstorm** total charity case

 **@HanPatty** that moment when they list what they like about each other  <3 <3 <3

 **@widowmaneater** Peter is always getting himself into trouble

 **@stockLaughingbanana** how tony even put renders in their apartment

 **@prestigousFalcon** stupid kid always running his mouth and doing stupid “Skittles”

 **@bucknasty** im wit du Sam

 **@prestigousFalcon** hey Metal Elsa is that German?

 **@bucknasty** shud up, I beaning cool

 **@prestigousFaclon** you just can’t type

 **@nedtoknowbasis** *wheez* this is SO COOL! TIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

 **@JemezProz** that peter kid is cute! and so sweet

 **@gammaMan12** a tender feeling of family

 **@hamstaball** it’s Stark Tech *face full of water*

 **@he11od3** probably sluttin up, that’s the only reason Stark cares

 **@RhodesofIronPatriot** tones keeping the cussing down as not to corrupt the kid, how sweet

 **@hilleCurry** *slaps hand over mouth* we will never tlak of dat again

 **@sheepBaBaBLACK** wunder who da mather is

 **@21deadcats** I wanna go on a reindeer ride!

 **@viz** Just some good old fun between the two, in a very kindly manner

 **@spideyfan** yells, I LOVE YOU MR. STARK, im sure you do

 **@lordArguNotUla** the chirstmas special was so cute

 **@mishyfin** a double edge sword, when Peter turns the Halloween prank on Tony

 **@twasNight** “little brat”

 **@GU9balloons** the game is on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.


	11. At this Point... I'll do Anything That a Late Night Talk Show Host Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was watching more YouTube videos and I got an idea." The worst thing that could ever be said.
> 
> This is an excerpt from new series that is related to this work (honestly, all my work is interconnected in some way).

Face your Parent(al Figure)s

 

“Is Tony Stark your biological father, or have you ever at least considered it?”

“No, no. Absolutely not.”

Tony lifted his board to reveal, “No.”

Aunt May board also answered “No.”

“How are you guys so sure?! It’s frustrating honestly.”

“My husband, was the brother of Peter’s dad, and his mother would never had cheated on him.”

“I’m an advocate for protection and contraception, and I never got the pleasure of meeting Peter’s parents.”

“What do you guys think? Just a big old cover up.” The crowd agreed loudly, and let them think that.


End file.
